


Satisfaction

by stephanericher



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Hoth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: Luke faces his deepest feelings





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



> I took "going back to Hoth" and kind of ran with it LOL. Hope you enjoy!

When Luke comes to, he is upside down. The certainty comes to him before the sensation, all the blood down in his head and his arms being pulled by gravity, his feet only remaining against solid ground because they’re fastened tightly. Or, rather, against the solid ceiling of the cave. Here he is, facing his deepest feelings, back in the Wampa’s lair on Hoth, near the ruined rebel base, just as Master Yoda had advised.

(“Fear? No, faced that, you have already. Faced Vader, you did.”

He had tapped Luke with his stick and laughed, and left Luke to meditate. Vader had come up, many times, the man who could be his father—can’t be his father. But this, Hoth, had come up too, first the bacta tank and then seeing Ben in the snow, and then, the Wampa’s cave, the dry air, and the Wampa’s roars, the Wampa’s eyes, rousing feelings so quickly that Luke had sought to chop them down with the lightsaber, and had cut off the Wampa’s arm. Feelings he can now examine, feelings that are not fear at all.)

The snowstorm outside is brutal, but the cave is pleasantly cool. And inside of Luke, the stirring arousal is warm, like soft sand in the early evening on Tatooine. Luke wants the Wampa’s big, furry paws on his bare skin; he wants the Wampa inside of him. He reaches out with the force; the Wampa’s presence is vibrant. Complex. The Wampa looks over at Luke, but does not move closer. Luke closes his eyes, reaching out to find the knots attaching him to the ceiling and untie himself. He somersaults in midair, landing on his feet, opening his eyes. The Wampa tenses, fur standing on end, but Luke holds out his hands. Bare, empty. He shrugs off his coat.

He is smaller; he is not a threat. The Wampa waits.

Luke pulls his shirt over his head, taking his gloves and hat off with it. His hair is all messy, but his chest is bare and the cool air hardens his nipples. At this, the Wampa growls, and clamors to a standing position. That’s when Luke sees it, the tip of the Wampa’s cock poking through the shaggy fur that hangs off his abdomen.

Luke takes a deep breath. It looks huge, and the Wampa’s not even fully hard. He’s feeling his own pants grow tighter around his crotch, and the air seems to be heating up. The Wampa reaches out his long, furry arm, and Luke knows. He doesn’t need the Force to tell him; he walks forward. Steady, his eyes tracking the Wampa’s, locked.

The Wampa embraces Luke, cradling him to that soft, warm chest. He smells clean; Luke inhales again. The Wampa strokes Luke’s bare back, the soft pads of its paws soothing. Luke sighs. He feels calmer, but still very much aroused, and his leg brushes the Wampa’s cock—it’s harder and more engorged now. The wampa growls again, and begins to paw at Luke’s pants. Luke shimmies out of them, now clad only in his boots. The Wampa’s eyes go straight to Luke’s cock, and he grunts and pushes Luke away.

Luke frowns for a second. Is it not enough? Or—is he supposed to do something else? He doesn’t know much about the mating cycles of Wampas, though he’d heard some of the guys talking back at the base about how they go in heat (and visions of that had permeated his dreams for the next month or so, but they’d been nothing like this). And mating dances, but he’d brushed that aside in favor of thinking about being filled up—oh.

The Wampa waits; Luke tries to breathe and reaches out to the Force.

At first it feels a little ridiculous. It’s stupid. The Force doesn’t talk to him like this—but it guided his mind, when he needed to blow up the Death Star. It helped him find Leia, when he was clinging to the bottom of a building on Bespin. He surrenders himself to the Force, an agent of nature. And then he finds it.

He turns around, slowly wiggling his ass, sticking it out behind him. He waves his arms, steps away from the Wampa, one, two, three, and then hears him coming after. He then turns forward; the Wampa is facing him, cock fully extended and erect. Luke moans; he can’t help it. He wants that cock inside of him now. There’s no way he’ll be able to concentrate through another round of dancing—but the Wampa seems satisfied enough. He roars, and gestures for Luke to come closer. Luke acquiesces.

The Wampa picks him up, and without warning, pushes Luke down onto his cock. It’s big, but ti goes in smoothly—very wet, lubed up, and nothing like a human cock. Even engorged and hard, it doesn’t stretch Luke too much, just to the point of pleasant burn. But he can feel how much it fills him up, and it’s more perfect than he could have imagined.

Luke whimpers, and the Wampa draws out. And then he’s back in, hard; this is more than a burn but still good, a stretch Luke can take. He wants more, to be overstuffed like a fowl for a holiday, until the Wampa’s come leaks out through the smallest crack because it’s got nowhere else to go. Luke whines and the Wampa thrusts again, and again. He’s not working in any sort of rhythm yet, just as he likes it—or, no, Luke realizes, as he clenches around the Wampa. It’s how Luke likes it.

His own cock is already slick at the tip from precome; the friction of rubbing against the soft fur of the Wampa’s belly will do him in before the Wampa hitting his prostate again and again does. Luke cries out as the Wampa thrusts, dragging Luke’s cock down again.

Luke’s never blacked out when coming before. He doesn’t know how long this time is, only that when he comes to the Wampa is gently sliding out of him. The Wampa’s come is drying on his thighs, sticking like tar, and the sensation of his cock brushing against the Wampa’s fur sends shivers up his spine. The Wampa lays Luke down on the floor, and Luke shuts his eyes. He has time to rest here before the snow quiets outside, to feel that inside him the turmoil has quieted. The fantasy has been satisfied.


End file.
